Cooling Off With Pokémon
by Foxohki x3
Summary: Male trainer/female Leafeon/female Glaceon threesome: Beware the power of a Leafeon in heat! This story contains Male human/ female pokemon interactions! Don't like that, don't read it! :3


"So... So hot..." The male trainer complains as he stops his steady trudging to wipe a collected amount of moisture from his forehead; a sweltering heat rolling through the grassy floored, lightly forested tropical kind of area he was currently traveling through, it harshly took its toll on all forms of life not build to withstand such extreme conditions; the heavy humidity that this particular region seemed to possess bringing along with it an added sting to the searing hot weather as water joined sweat in clinging to the fabric of his shirt, it seemed to the entirety of the cloth visibly dampened. "Wet... Wet and hot..." He goes on to say while breathing heavily and removing his bothersome shirt that only seemed to serve as a kind of sponge that would collect a warm, moist, heavy unpleasantness around him.

Sitting down and leaning his back to the shaded side of one of the many large trees that seem to spring up out of the ground ever ten or so steps, both hands lethargically trail down to his belt as the sun continues to sap his energy like a powerful mega drain attack, where fingers then tiredly fumble around for pokéballs; he only had three pokémon in total, but he wanted nothing to do with his newly caught Charmander and the added heat it a fire type could bring along with at the moment.

Finally gripping ahold of two pokéballs simultaneously, one with a light blue dot and another with a light green, he throws them both forward to watch them roll on the ground before stopping; pure white lights then breaking loose from both high tech containers and manifesting itself into the form of two sleek female eeveelution bodies as the red and white spheres promptly open and close.

"Glaceon... Leafeon... Do you think you two could maybe help your trainer cool off a bit?" He casually asks them.

"Glace!" His Glaceon responds excitedly, and then quickly walks over to her trainer and lays down across his lap to press the left side of her chest against his bare stomach; the naturally cooled temperature of her fur being a very much welcomed touch, he affectionately rests his arms and hands on her back to gently pet her there; the eeveelution seeming eager and happy to do anything he requested of her, and seeming to thoroughly enjoy the attention she was receiving with a smiling, squinting face.

"Awe… You're just the best girl, thanks so much!" Looking down at his Glaceon, she stares back up at him with a smile and wags her tail enthusiastically as she's praised. "And, err... Leafeon, I thought maybe you could fan me a bit with your tail as well? That is, if you don't mind, hehe..." He asks before lightly laughing, while Leafon simply sits down before him a short distance away, becoming paused there for a moment as if in thought, her tan cheek fur seemed to be flushed with a light shade of pink; being a grass type, the sun's extreme hotness did nothing to faze her, quite the opposite, it empowered her to increase her energy and spirit significantly; still, she looked very uncomfortable and not her usual self at all for some reason.

"Ee— Eon..." She hesitantly responds as she turns around to aim her rear end towards her trainer and begin slowly fanning her tail up and down; sending waves of fast moving air current towards him.

"Ahh..." He sighs, relaxed and in relief from the heat with a pleasant furry chill and a leafy air conditioning. "You two are the greatest, I don't know what I'd do without..." Picking up on some kind of incredibly enticing aroma, the trainer stops mid-sentence.

"Leafeon? Did you learn sweet scent without telling me?" He asks astonished, realizing the smell is coming from her constant wafting air flow.

"Ee… Eon! Leaf! Leafon eon!" Leafon squeals in an embarrassed tone as she stops her fanning to lie down on the ground; remaining turned away from her trainer as she quickly covers her face with both forepaws to hide cheek fur as it turns to a dark red.

She knew what special scent of hers he was smelling. It was a timely, rare, female-only aroma that was being produced between her hind legs and then rushing over to be consumed by her trainer's olfactory. A was sweet scent attack of a different sort, it was intended to manufacture a very specific, desired effect in males, and having this special _technique _of hers being used on him sustained a hard blush and a forbidden kind of induced arousal in the young Leafeon.

Strangely, and his surprise, Glaceon suddenly begins licking at her trainer's lower left side where her head had access too; a warm and wet pokémon tongue feeling oddly good there in a strange, undefinable way as she licks his skin slow and affectionately.

"You two are acting kind of... Different..." He stutters as Leafeon resumes waving her tail up and down hard and fast in her new laying position; still wanting to obey her master's wish of fanning him as she remains blushing and trying to hide her embarrassment with two forepaws.

Standing up, Glaceon proceeds to walk off of her trainer's lap while leaning the left side of her body into his chest to rub against him there, and then continues to do this against his entire left side before pacing back around to walk over his lap and lean the right side of her body into him once more; pressing herself hard against his chest again and then finally his right side as well.

_'A technique she's using to help cool me off perhaps?_' He thinks to himself nervously as his Glaceon continues to pace back and forth to rub him in such a loving, infatuated sort of way. "Eep!" He cries as the ice eeveelution suddenly presses her snout to his crotch; a black Glaceon nose sniffing and snorting at the fabric of his boxers and jeans, he could feel her curious touch against his member through the layers of clothing there, and immediately he realizes it was quite erect and that likewise, he himself had become equally as aroused somehow.

Placing both hands on Glaceon's head, with thumbs underneath either of her tassels and index fingers above either of the bases of her ears, he couldn't seem to figure out why he wasn't able to shoo her away from that special place of his and stop this inappropriate behavior; couldn't figure out why this strange, amazing scent he was smelling and all of his Glaceon's touchings had made his body respond in such a way, and can't seem to figure out why has he is now deciding to affectionately and heatedly pet his icy eeveelution's ears with his new finger placement.

"You..." He mumbles as Glaceon begins licking the fabric of his jeans covering his now throbbing maleness; pokémon and human alike seeming to be effected by the powerful pheromone of a heating Leafeon's sex as human digits continue to tenderly caress and rub the bases of her ears and the top of her head to encourage her erotic endeavor.

Becoming curious as to the sound of a tongue running along clothes and her trainer's erratic speech, Leafeon now looks back over her shoulder to find her light-blue furry friend sexually advancing on their master; the grass eeveelution's mouth going agape as she notices her trainer only seemed to be encouraging her licking of his crotch with a gentle, slow, passionate kind of rubbing of her head fur.

Slowly raising just her hindquarters, Leafeon places her rear end high in the air while keeping her forelegs pressed to the ground, and then begins to slowly wave her tail up and down with a big sweeping motion; aiming her heavy fans directly towards her trainer's head in an attempt to get noticed by him, never before would she have imagined he might be willing to do something like mate with her; she needed a male badly, and from the way he was allowing Glaceon to lick him and the way he was responding so well to it, maybe he could be the one to mount her for the very first time… She had always found him rather cute, and she did indeed love him in every other way already… Okay, so maybe she had been utterly infatuated with him for quite a while now, and he was the only male she had ever really pictured herself mating with in the first place… But who would have thought he could feel the same way?

Perking her head upwards, Glaceon stops her licking of her trainer's pants and leaves the jeans near his crotch with a wet patch of saliva as she picks up on her female friend's scent so incredibly more strong and overwhelming to her sensitive pokémon snout than his human one as it is so blatantly and obviously directed towards them now. Casually turning around to follow the alluring smell back to its source and walk the few paces away where Leafeon is presenting with her bottom still raised up high, the young female grass type cries out a quiet high pitched 'leaf!' as her long time fellow eeveeultion prods at the entrance of her heating sex with her cold nose before starting to lap at it with a long, warm, flat tongue; the extremely pleasant, calling scent of her needy genitals seeming to arouse and attract a female pokémon just as well as a male one. Continuing to blush, Leafeon turns her head back forward to once again shyly cover her face with her forepaws in embarrassment; not entirely sure how to feel about her friend licking her there, but loving the feeling and each lavished stroke of her wet licker against her slightly red hued slit all the same.

The trainer watches onward in amazement as the two females perform such naughty acts before him; a blue diamond shaped tail wagging around in excitement and seemingly calling out to him to move forward and regain the touch of his Glaceon's body recently removed from him, the heat actually seemed of little importance now; quite some time had seemed to pass and the sun had shifted which made things become cooler, but now his body desired his pokémon's touch for a completely different reason.

The smell of aroused eeveelution vagina loomed in the air as a licking tongue continued to enthusiastically lap and lick along Leafeon's slit as if aiming to collect a tasty liquid treat from it; both female tunnels becoming damper and permeating the air as excited sex liquids join the already potent heating scent of a wanting female to create a thick layer of lust around the scene.

Quickly undoing his belt and sliding his pants and boxer off, the lust enthralled trainer becomes as naked as his pokémon as he slowly crawls forward and closer to the sights and scents of sex on all fours.

"Glace!" Glaceon cries out in surprise as she feels her trainer's stomach and chest press down into her back from above; finding her human now standing on all fours above her and lightly resting his weight on top of her as his erect maleness comes to press into her lower back fur, his head is lowered down next to the side of her own as both remain directly behind a presenting Leafeon hiney.

Stopping her licking after becoming startled for a moment, Glaceon's eyes go wide as she watches her trainer takes her place and begins to tongue at Leafeon's slit; slightly red and inflamed to show her body's need, he licks hard at the soft parted entrance to gather a flavor almost like honey-suckle from her moistened vagina; trace amounts of Glaceon saliva also finding their way into his mouth, it made all the things more slippery and oddly pleasant.

"Le… Leaf… Leafeon..." Leafeon pants as she feels two lapping tongues begin to compete for her enticing heating juices, and she looks back over her shoulder to find her trainer there now as well; human licker bumping and rubbing against a longer feral pokémon tongue as Leafeon mewls in delight and lightly shifts into their touch, raising her hindquarters as high as she can to try and give them better access as the length of her slit becomes bathed in a constant warm, wet friction. "Eon!" She cries out as one of the tongues parts her vaginal walls to slip inside and go deep within her fleshy tunnel, human digits gripping her upper rump as her trainer's mouth organ disappears inside the eeveelution's female hole and Glaceon continues to lick at any bit of her spread pussy lips she can get to. "Leafeon! Eon!" She continues to howl in pleasure as his tongue wiggles inside and scrapes along the back side of her vagina as he collects her tasty liquids, her claws digging into the dirt to root her body and press back against their touch as her entire sex lights up with incredible feelings. "EEEON!" She then roars, completely losing it as Glaceon squeezes the end of her tongue inside the top of her slit just above her clitoris to join her trainer's inside; muzzle lips pressing into that super sensitive little bump of ecstasy as one needy vagina become stuffed with wiggling tongues to send the young virgin Leafeon over the edge and cause her to experience her first orgasm.

An increased amount of moisture quickly builds inside Leafeon's fleshy folded tunnel as fellow pokémon and loving trainer lick and lap to gather her cum; swallowing the clear, sticky substance down as it trickles along their tongues and into their mouths, the potent taste and smell of pure sex now thoroughly inside of them seems to send them in to a lusty rage as they continue to lick furiously inside her fleshy hole with an increased vigor; the grass type eeveelution's body seeming to serve as a vessel to increase the potency and flavor of all normal scents and flavors tenfold, each swallow of tasty liquids down human and Glaceon gullets was like a pleasant rushing stream of warm liquids running over the pleasure centers of their brains.

Crotches burning with arousal and genitals yearning for stimulation of their own, human arms wrap around the top side of of a light-blue furred torso as one lust-intoxicated trainer grips his Glaceon's upper chest and begins to lightly hump into her hindquarters; both their tongues slipping out Leafeon's slit as Glaceon is forced to slowly lay down under her trainer's added full weight, his entirely exposed penis grinds up and down along her lower back; loving the coldness of her body pressed to his as he embraces her and the feeling of his member rubbing back and forth through short fur.

Simply lying there for a moment somewhat dazed as her trainer mounts her like an Eevee cub attempting to mate for the first time, Glaceon doesn't struggle or move underneath her trainer, but only wished he would properly mount her to scratch the itch that seemed to have developed between her hind legs.

"Leafeon?" Leafeon questions as she feels all treatment and touches upon her inflamed female orifice cease, and then looks back over her shoulder before playfully wiggling her still raised rump back and forth slightly while meticulously starting to wagging her tail up and down; again sending gentle gusts of air towards her trainer and shooting her vagina's sweet heating scent directly against his face with every downwards motion of her leafy appendage in hopes or coaxing him back to her needy seasoned sex.

Slowly moving off of one eeveelution and onto the other, one lust-love stricken trainer aims to take his begging Leafeon's virginity as he stops his humpings of Glaceon's behind, gently unwraps his arms from around her body and then places either of his hands on the upper back of his presenting pokémon's behind.

"Eon?" Leafeon asks him as he stands up and raises the rest of body off of Glaceon's back to then press it to hers instead and gingerly slide it forward and completely on top her own arched one; trainer gradually matching his pokémon's submitting body posture as pink skin moves along tan fur and human digits and arms wrap around her chest instead.

A sharp intake of air is heard from Leafeon as her trainer's head is suddenly to the side of hers and the tip of his penis is pressed against her left rump cheek, which is shortly followed by a voiced, heavy stuttered exhale of breath as it goes upwards and the length of maleness is pushed against her there; the heating female nearly dying in anticipation and on overwhelming arousal.

"Ee... Eon..." Leafeon pants as she feels Glaceon's tongue find its way back to her slit after becoming freed from her trainers body weight; eagerly lapping up a cocktail of female juices, remnants of cum from her very first orgasm and heating flavors were among them.

Wrapping his arms a bit more tightly around Leafeon's upper chest, the human once again tries to mate with another one his pokémon; the most feral and basic part of his brain seeming to override anything sort of logic and reason as he starts thrusting his penis against the soft fur of Leafeon's behind, almost appearing more pokémon than human himself.

Loving the sensation of her ice eeveelution friend's somewhat cooler tongue lapping and stroking along the length of her inflamed femininity as her trainer attempts to bury himself inside that very spot, Leafon slowly raise her rear end higher and higher into her trainers crotch and tries to angles it against him so that he can find his way there; his rubbing, moving penis gently thrusting against the fur of her behind as it gets closer and closer to its target.

"EON!" Leafeon howls as half of her trainer's penis quickly finds its way past her slippery vaginal lips to come thrusting inside and feel his tip rub hard against the top wall of her inner sex as it finally makes its way in. "Leafeon! Leaf!" She goes on to whine in pleasure as the rest of his length is then swiftly humped inside; her friend's lapping tongue never ceasing for one second as it licks and licks at the top of her slit and any bit of sensitive female flesh she can get to as their trainer's member obstructs her tongues strokes and is sunk into the depths of female flesh. "Leaaa... Leaf..." The grass eeveelution sighs in an excited, pleasured relief as human penis is dragged back and forth along the confines of her tightly fitting pokémon vagina so utterly filled and stuff to the brim with his maleness; Glaceon's tongue continuing to slurp and lick at her in the best of ways as it runs against the bottom her trainers thrusting maleness and the top of her own female entrance, she feels the loving licker stroking and stroking against her clitoris every so often as she digs her forepaws hard into the dirt and feels her female parts clamp and hug against her trainers repeatedly invading touch; almost immediately being brought to another orgasm as everything becomes entirely too stimulating and amazing feeling. "Eeeeeeoonn..."

Quietly mewling in a high pitched feminine voice, Leafeon's form visibly shakes as an uncontrollable pleasure vibrates her core; her vaginal canal lighting up as her trainer continues to mate with her and her most inner sex walls are rubbed and rubbed to send the love box into spasm as female flesh quivers and ripples in delight along the pistoning length of her most favorite human, a warm wetness quickly comes to coat the male appendage in sticky poké orgasm juices as the substance tries to come rushing out and escape the over-heated, well occupied orifice; Glaceon's tongue eagerly consuming any of the climactic liquids as she can as she presses the top of her muzzle and forehead against her trainers testicles and concentrates her licks at the bottom of her trainers maleness, quickly lapping and lapping any juices that try and build up and drip from their connected genitals.

Soon after feeling the excited depths of one pokémon vagina dance in pleasure along his member and the pleasant lickings of another's tongue begin to lick him in all the right places, the trainer's constant crotch humpings stop all together as he remains hilted out of view deep inside his Leafeon and clear streaming orgasms juices bring out with them tiny specs of white; Glaceon's taste buds being hit with a more salty, uniquely male substance as warm and gooey life-giving human fluids are fired deep into Leafeon's belly to come splash against the burning itch she seemed to have inside there.

"Oh my... Oh my God..." Their trainer mumbles as his lust driven frenzy to mate now seems fade, his duty as a male entirely fulfilled as he leans backwards to sit down and his member quickly slips out of his pokémon's well lubricated sex to leave it unstuffed and dripping liquids; Glaceon happily licking any of their mixed orgasm juices still remaining on Leafeon's vaginal lips with free range now before quickly deciding to move downwards to lick the more prominent mess of them coating their trainers slowly softening length. "Glaceon!" He barks as his pokémon as she casually cleans his member with her tongue.

Clasping the base of his penis with both forepaws, the ice eeveelution pauses mid lick to look up at him with a delayed response, and then promptly goes back to her tonguing of her flavorful shaft with a slower, more heartfelt motion as she stares up into his eyes.

"You two..." He whines as Leafeon turns around and begins lapping at his male mating tool as well, wanting to return the favor of him licking her earlier and to show her appreciation for this odd fleshy appendage that brought her such incredible pleasure as two pokémon tongues bathe and surround the sensitive appendage in a constant moist, warm, articulate friction. "This is... This is too much... I've always... Always wanted this... I admit… But... Won't someone see us here..." He goes on to say, speech staggered as pleasure is rubbed and lapped into his body with licking tongues. "Nnnn..." He grunts as Leafeon targets the sensitive end of his more flavor filled tip, muzzle lips quickly pressing to his skin there as she mouths the end portion of his penis and Glaceon suddenly mimics her to do the same near his base; both pokémon in a frenzy as the flavor of male genitals stain their female minds with the promise of sex.

"Glace, glaceon..." Glaceon mumbles something as she stops her attention and stands up, and Leafeon follows suit to stop her licks and mouthing as well soon after; leaving their trainer's member twitching and thoroughly coated in pokémon saliva, the male rod stood back at full attention as one very aroused female ice eeveelution aimed to take her turn to mate now.

"Someone... Someone could see us here..." The trainer mumbles as Glaceon presses the front of her head against his chest and places her right forepaw on his shoulder to slowly walk into him and force him onto his back; her left forepaw quickly finding its way to her trainer's other shoulder soon after he lies down, she then lays down into him with the front half of her body to press their chests together while keeping her rear end remaining up in the air; Leafeon watching them with amused as she tail wags to and fro to display her excitement.

The scene stilled for a moment, a long pokémon tongue slowly comes out to find human lips as Glaceon begins kissing her trainer the only way she knew how, and her human lover's tongue reluctantly comes to greet hers as he slowly gives in to the advances of his quadruped mate and feels her lower herself backside to come rest completely on top of him now; human hands finding their way to Glaceon's lower sides as he mentally breaks down once more, this time it was in good conscience as he willfully submits himself to his perverted pokémon and Leafeon's heating scent remains significant lessened after having reached multiple orgasms; the pleasant controlling-aroma still lingering and planting seeds with its subtle scent of aroused, anticipating pokémon genitalia, but it wasn't enough to cause him to lose himself in it like before.

The moist, soft, fleshy opening of a determined pokémon pussy is felt vividly against un-furred human testicles as Glaceon shuffles around on her hind legs and presses her crotch firmly against an equally soft and squish part of her trainer's body, getting ready to have her turn in a long sought after mating with him; curly pubic hairs tickling sensitive female flesh as she shifts herself further upwards and her vulva gently parts as it presses to the base of his penis, her sex lightly hugs against him there as she pauses for a moment and then begins to gently drag her vagina up and down the length his male shaft; both genitals twitching in anticipation of being connected as they are teased, her trainer's member repeatedly jumps and pushes up against her slit as it remains hot-dogged inside.

"Glaceon! Glaaceon! Eon! Glaceon!" His pokémon howls as increases her speed and begins frantically humping against him; desperately trying to take him inside her body and streaking the length of his penis in her juices as she rubs her slick entrance back and forth against him, painting him with a fresh coat of female arousal as Leafeon's vagina becomes but a distant memory and Glaceon's more persistent one grinds against him anxiously. "Glaaacee!" She soon roars as the tip of his penis finds the front of her slit to press hard against her clitoris before roughly raking upwards against her inner vaginal tunnel and coming to rest snuggly inside her vagina.

Light-blue furred forepaws shift soon after Glaceon claims her tightly fitting male prize, and gentle feminine pads move to press into the center of her trainer's chest as she stands up on her forelegs and pokémon and human remain deeply engaged and completed as one; her rear sitting perfectly sitting down now on his crotch as she remains hugging his penis with the deepest of fleshy embraces.

Slowly the dominating eeveelution begins to stand on her hind legs to feel a fiery friction in her loins light up her insides with pure pleasure as her trainer's member lightly slides out of her slick mating hole, but before its length leaves the confines of her sensitive fleshy tunnel completely, just the very tip being left inside, she begins to squat back downwards on her hind legs to hungrily consume it back within her body and squeeze it gently between the closed, clamping walls of her incredibly tight vagina; hard, protruding male flesh piercing through soft, inner, pink female flesh as a human penis is yet again hidden out of view with within the depths of a Glaceon's form.

"Gla… Glaceon…" The assertive female begins to whine incomprehensible pleasured mewlings of delight as she begins repeating the motions, and her trainer's hands casually find their way to either side of her haunches to lightly grip her rump and gently wiggle his fingers to pet and grope her there as he slowly begins to thrust his crotch upwards against each one of her downward hind leg squatting motions. "Gla… Glace… Eon… Glace… Eon…" Her voice becomes even more staggered as a cold, inquiring snout is pressed to her tail hole and the back of the ice type pokémon's vaginal slit is assaulted with warm, loving licks; feeling Leafeon pressing her muzzle right up into her friend's behind to return the favor from before and to taste her flavor, the action forced the eeveelution to stop all humping movements as her body becomes too gripped by pleasure; tongue and penis continuing to be repeatedly thrust up inside and against her mating hole and cover the entirety of her genitals in a damp, warm, rubbing pleasure, it all seems to build too high as it spills throughout her being and her maw motions to cry out in ecstasy. "GLAACE!"

Thick waves of hot female cum begin to pour down her trainer's member as it continues to be thrust into the far depths of a Glaceon vagina, and her howling muzzle lips are quickly met with a human's as two hands guide her head downwards to meet them; happy love juices splashing about as testicles meet a leaking vulva again and again each time her trainer's length disappears inside her tight, loving crevice as it caves down on him recklessly and rumbles against him in soft fleshy waves, a curious Leafeon tongue moves simultaneously moves further upwards and directs its attention upon the pink puckered orifice surrounded by short blue fur to lick and taste her little tail hole as a human enters her maw to stroke and play with her own licker.

Panting and shaking, Glaceon remains in a high state of climactic euphoria as a second tongue invades her body now and a slippery wet warmth is felt prodding the depths of her puckered tail hole; female cum continuing to trickle down thrusting human genitals as Leafeon places both of her tan furred forepaws on either end of Glaceon's upper rear and presses her snout to the base of her tail to dig her tongue inside her upper rear hole as it clenches in an excited protest; scents of sex abound and flooding Leafeon's nostrils as the flavor of female cum simultaneously drowns her pallet as she continuing to licks and licks the inside of her friend's tail hole before eagerly trailing further downwards to feel the soft and lovely texture of the her vulva against her tongue instead, the in-season eeveelution completely loses it as her crotch tingles with excitement and enflamed genitals burn and leak with a fiery vengeance.

Leaping forward and onto Glaceon's back, the horny grass type mounts the female in attempt to gain some relief, and then arches her back a ways to begin vigorously grinding her vulva up and down against her friend's rear end; the heating Leafeon awkwardly humping the light-blue furred eeveelution from a above as her trainer continues to thrust his member in and out of her vagina to mate her from below in an interspecies pile of lust and passion.

"Lee… Leaf…" Leafeon huffs as the top of her slit finds Glaceon's tail base; short fur tickling a slightly reddened vaginal slit and the oh-so sensitive dark pink flesh just inside her female entrance as she aims her heated pursuits against the more sturdy base of the rear end appendage, she repeatedly grinds her crotch up and down into Glaceon's rump to feel that base of her tail bone rub into her in such strangely pleasurable way, and then an increasingly pleasured way as it rubs back and forth against her pleasure nub and her clitoris is teased and grinded against. "Leaaaaf!" The overly-excited pokémon soon howls as she's brings herself to an orgasm; female cum splashing outwards and against the upper rear end of Glaceon's behind as Leafeon's hindquarters slowly slump downwards, a quivering poké vulva streaks across a tail hole and the length of a blue furred bottom in pleasure liquids before finally ending up perfectly nestled right between the base of her train's penis, which continues to be slowly rocked in and out of the depths of Glaceon's sex as he strives to filly her belly with his seed.

With Leafeon's vaginal lips now kissing and enveloping the bottom base portion of her trainer's member, he cannot reach the depths he once was able to inside his Glaceon as she is enthusiastically mated and pants heavily in bliss, but the rapidly clenching touch of a second soft and fleshy, warm, female cum dribbling vagina is more than the trainer can take, and he passionately begins to erupt inside his pokémon as he wraps the length his arms around both of his female eeveelutions and holds them tightly to hug them.

"Glace…" The ice-type pokémon mewls as hot, gushing strands of thick white cum are fired into her lower belly; the inner confines of her warm sex clasping and clenching as the seeds fill her tunnel and slowly dribble outwards to the naturally cooled surface of her skin and fur, a very subtle steam could be seen upon her behind as two eeveelution's and one trainer's heated sex liquids dripped onto one another.

Finally seeming to be sated, Glaceon raises her rear end up and slowly remove her trainer's spent member from within her depths as an equally content and satisfied Leafeon's front end slides further down her the back side of her friend's form; the grass eeveelution's forepaws gripping a light-blue furred behind once more as she begins to lick and lick at her slit and remove the mixture of white and clear juices there, she happily cleans the area while removing her own vagina from the base of her trainers member and enthusiastically continues to lick her there while standing up onto her hind legs.

A heavy panting and few quiet pleasured mewling noises from Glaceon later, her slit becomes void of any after-mating pleasure liquids as only a thin sheen of Leafeon saliva remains, and the grasp type aims her pursuits downwards towards her member's limp, softened member and crotch; the entire area utterly coated with a mixture of all three of their juices, one and then two eeveelution tongues quickly find their way to the area as Glaceon turns around to help Leafeon lap up the tasty mess they created; warm and wet, both velvety soft slickers stroke and lick over crotch, balls and member, and the trainer's genitals can't seem to help themselves as they twitch and jump to life once more.

"Leaf!" Leafeon complains as Glaceon aggressively places a forepaw on their trainer's crotch and noses mouths at the tip his member to lick lightly suckle on him there with the ends of her muzzle lips, the grass eeveelution then swiftly noses her way back to that spot and pushing Glaceon aside to and lick there instead, only to receive an angry 'Eoon…' growl in response from the ice type.

"Re… Return…" The trainer tiredly calls both pokémon back into their red and white holding balls before things were to get any more out of hand, and their paws slip away from his member as they digitalize into their portal homes to leave him still quite sticky and slightly aroused; but he was now in control enough to realize he was in still in a less than private area and probably shouldn't be doing inappropriate sorts of erotic pokémon training here.

Quickly scurrying about to collect his removed clothing, the trainer dizzily trots off into the distance; his mind still trying to piece together what just happened as his member remains a reminder of what he would still like to continue to do, he thought he should probably look for a more secluded place to set up camp, and then maybe attempt to cool off with his pokémon once more before passing out entirely from exhaustion…

The faint beeping in his backpack seemed to go ignored all the while, and even still now… He liked to explore the world of pokémon and figure out all the wonders that went with those wonderful creatures for himself without any help or pre-conceived ideas about them. It was always more fun that way, and this experience now only more encouragement for that ideal…

Pokédex: *Warning!* *Warning!* The female pheromone produced by a Leafeon in heat has been detected! This potent scent has been known to have an effect on not only male pokémon, but in some rare cases, male humans as well. If this Leafeon belongs to you, it is recommended that you get her to a secluded area immediately! Extreme caution is advised! *Warning!* *Warning!*


End file.
